Cours de rattrapage
by Skinfaxi
Summary: Lors de la septième années d'Hermione à Poudlard, elle se retrouve abandonnée par Harry et Ron partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes mais pas Draco. Hermione doit alors donner des cours de rattrapage en potions pour les élèves en retard dans le programme dont le beau blond...
1. Chapter 1

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Je grogne en fouillant dans mon sac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Hermione ?

Je relève la tête brusquement en croisant les jolis yeux rêveurs de Luna qui me dévisage avec curiosité. Je m'exclame :

-Impossible de remettre la main sur mon parchemin ! Je dois le rendre tout à l'heure au professeur Macgonagall. Et ces fichus cheveux qui ne veulent pas tenir en place !

J'entends Luna glousser doucement avant de s'approcher et de déclarer d'une voix douce :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu retrouveras ton devoir bientôt si tu arrêtes de le chercher. Et pour tes cheveux, il suffit de ça...

Je pousse un petit cri de surprise en constatant qu'elle me les a natté en une seule et même tresse serré qui dégringole le long de mon dos. Je la serre affectueusement dans mes bras avant de déguerpir en courant en m'écriant :

-Neville ! Il a dut oublié de me le rendre quand je lui ai prêté hier soir !

…

J'arrive essoufflée devant la salle d'histoire de la magie en doublon avec les Serdaigles ce qui me réjouis car les personnes de cette maison sont calmes et travailleurs. Pourtant, je peine à prendre des notes. Il le faudrait bien car en septième années et avec les ASPIC je ne dois pas mollir. Mais je ne cesse de penser à Harry et Ron. Surtout à Ron. La façon dont ils m'ont laissés tomber en partant comme des voleurs au beau milieu de la nuit, deux jours avant le mariage.

Je repense avec beaucoup de tristesse au moment où j'ai découvert le mot, ce fichu mot. Harry m'expliquait qu'il ne voulait pas m'entraîner dans ses histoires et que Ron nous plus. Ils ont fait ça pour me protéger. Tu parles ! Ils ne vont pas faire deux mois sans moi avec leur manie de vouloir toujours foncer tête baiser sans prévoir de plan.

Depuis cet été, je suis donc officiellement morte d'inquiétude pour mes deux idiots de meilleurs amis.

Je secoue mollement la tête pour essayer de me replonger dans l''histoire des guerres gobelines et surtout de prendre des notes car malheureusement, je suis la seule gryffondor à écouter ce cour.

…

Fort heureusement, j'ai réussi à coincer Neville avant le cour de métamorphose et il s'avère que c'était bien cette tête en l'air mais adorable qui avait oublier de me rendre mon devoir. Depuis la rentré, je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, Luna et Ginny. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans eux. Ils ont appris à ne plus me demander où était Harry et Ron car je ne révélerais rien. C'est une promesse et un secret que je garderais même si ils venaient à mourir.

Après la pause déjeuner, nous nous dirigeons avec Neville aux cachots pour quatre heures de potion avec Slugorn. Nous sommes à mon grand malheur en pair avec les Serpentard et bien que les cours avec Slugorn soit bien plus agréable qu'avec Snape. Malfoy n'en rate toujours pas une pour me faire remarquer à quel point je suis une sale petite sang de Bourbe.

Je m'installe au pemier rang pour être tranquille loin des serpentard qui préfèrent le fond de la salle. Bien entendu, Neville viens s'asseoir à côté de moi et je lui adresse un petit sourire qu'il me rend.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un élixir de mort vivant.

J'écoute attentivement les paroles du maître des potions ainsi que ses recommandations avant de me diriger vers l'étagère à ingrédients pour prendre ce don j'ai besoin. Je n'y coupe pas, Malfoy s'y pointe aussi. Il lâche :

-Y'a une drôle d'odeur par ici..

-Ce n'est pas possible mais tu me suis Malfoy ? Je lance lacement.

-Par Merlin, Granger ! Mais c'est quoi cette coiffure ? On dirait une queue de rat crevée ?

-Et toi Malfoy ? Ta coupe, c'est pour mieux ressembler à une fouine ?

Sur ceux, je le pousse pour saisir des ailes de chauves souris avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à la préparation de mon élixir. Ma potion n'a pas été évidente à préparer car Neville n'arrêtait pas de m'interrompre pour savoir si il devait couper, hacher ou dans quelle sens il devait remuer sa mixture. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas du tout patiente en ce moment à cause de mes deux imbéciles de meilleurs amis.

Je jette rageusement la dernière feuille de saule dans le chaudron qui prend alors une couleur transparente, parfaite.

Quand Slugorn fait son tour d'inspection, je l'entends dire sur le chaudron de Malfoy :

-Et bien, et bien mon cher Draco ce n'est pas du tout le résultat escompté ! Il faut vous ressaisir voyons !

Je ricane silencieusement dans mon coin avant de me redresser quand le professeur arrive sur mon chaudron. Il s'exclame :

-Miss Granger, c'est parfait ! 20 points pour gryffondor !

Un immense sourire fend mon visage en même temps qu'une grande vague de fierté déferle à l'intérieur de mon esprit bien vite arrêté par les dernières paroles de Slugorn :

-Vous allez donner des cours de rattrapage ! Cela vous fera progresser et réviser vos aspic ! J'y inscrit d'office Malfoy et Londubat !

« Attendez ? Quoi ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Mince, je n'ai pas fait de petit en tête pour mon premier chapitre ^^ je vous le fais la alors =)**

 **Donc tous l'univers et les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à la grande JK Rowling ! L'histoire ce passe en septième années alors que Harry et Ron sont partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes alors qu'Hermione retourne à Poudlard où Draco est aussi.**

 **J'espère que la lecteur vous plaira =) Laissez une petite review si vous voulez ça fait toujours plaisir =) des bisous !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me dirige rageusement vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Ginny prend place en face de moi et me dévisage curieusement avant de demander :

-Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Figure toi que Slugorn m'a mise de corvée cours de rattrapage ! Et qu'en prime, je vais devoir en donner à Malfof ! Je réponds en la menaçant du bout de ma fourchette.

-Effectivement... Déclare la rousse. Par contre, voudrais tu bien abaisser ta fourchette et me raconter tous ça en détail.

Je m'exécute en m'excusant avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Au fur et à mesure les yeux de Ginny s'agrandissent de stupeur. Elle demande en prenant une part de gâteau :

-Tu dois donner les cours quand ?

-Le vendredi et le mardi soir de 19h00 à 20h30. Je gémis en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

-Bon, il va falloir prévoir un programme blindage mental de compétition alors !

Sur les belles paroles de Ginny nous montons jusqu'à notre salle commune. La-bas la rousse dispute une partie d'échec avec Neville alors que je finis mes devoirs au coin de la cheminée. Tous le monde est déjà au lit depuis longtemps alors que je termine à peine ma dissertation pour les défenses contre les forces du mal. Je soupire en posant ma plume avant de m'étirer et de me laisser tomber dans la pile de coussins sur le canapé.

Le premier cours de rattrapage à lieu demain soir et j'ai vraiment peur des remarques de Malfoy. Elles me font si mal, il me fait si mal mais bien sur, je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. Je voudrais tant qu'Harry et Ron soit là. Surtout Ron. Je serais bien moins faible si je savais que j'allais les retrouver tous les soirs. Je me demande où est-ce qu'il se trouvent. Est-ce qu'ils ont détruits des horcruxes ? Une larme roule sur ma joue et je l'essuie, surprise avant de me redresser et de me diriger vers mon lit en chassant mes idées noires.

 **oo000oo**

Le lendemain, la journée passe avec une lenteur infinie et j'appréhende grandement le cours de rattrapage ce soir. Comme d'habitude, à chaque fois que je suis stressée je pars me réfugier dans la bibliothèque ou l'ambiance et l'odeur des livres agissent comme un calmant instantanée. Je flâne sans but dans les rayons avant de jeter mon dévolu sur un livre à la couverture épaisse et noir charbon intitulé « Sorts et runes ».

Je suis plongé dans ma lecture depuis une bonne demie heure quand soudain, une voix me sort de ma torpeur :

-Tiens donc mais c'est la petite Granger !

Je redresse la tête en soupirant avec fatalité avant de dire d'une voix ferme et assuré :

-Malfoy ! Ce voir ce soir ne te suffit pas ? Il faut même que tu viennes me chercher dans la bibliothèque ?

-Oh non ne t'en fait pas ! Il lance. Tu dois te sentir affreusement seule sans saint Potter et Weasmoche !

Sa dernière phrase me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard et je m'efforce de ne rien laisse paraître bien que j'ai légèrement tremblé ce qu'il n'a pas du rater. Je me lève brusquement en refermant sèchement mon livre et je crache :

-Non je ne me sens pas seule ! Alors maintenant fiche le camps !

Je regrette presque aussitôt mes paroles car Malfoy s'approche prés de moi avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux, j'ai peur qu'il m'attaque et je regarde autours de moi en espérant voir surgir madame Pince d'un rayon, mais rien.

Je recule en me cognant les chevilles sur le bas du fauteuil avant de m'affaler dessus. Le Serpentard qui ne me lâche toujours pas du regard appuie ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se penche tous prés de moi. Je sentirais presque les pans de sa chemise me chatouiller le ventre et son souffle chaud effleurer mon cou. Il susurre avec sa voix grave et dangereuse :

-Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre, c'est bien compris Granger ?

Mon cœur bat à toute allure et j'ose à peine soutenir son regard, alors lui répondre... Satisfait de son petit effet, il se redresse fièrement avant de déclarer avec sa voix traînante :

-Très bien ! Alors à ce soir Granger !

Je le regarde s'éloigner en reprenant contenance et surtout en soupirant de soulagement avant de serrer le livre contre ma poitrine heureuse que Malfoy ne m'ait pas fait de mal .

 **Oo000oo**

Je passe le pas de la porte de la salle de potions que Slugorn m'a gracieusement laissé avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Ginny au repas pour lui parler de la scène de la bibliothèque et je suis très stressée à l'idée de revoir Malfoy et de ce qu'il va dire.

Dans la salle, i élèves, Neville, Malfoy et Peter un poufsouffle que je ne connais que de vue. Je les salue timidement avant de sortir mes affaires. Je déclare la voix tremblante :

-Bonsoir, je vous propose ce soir de faire une potion de sommeil. Nous pourrions la faire ensemble étape par étape ainsi vous pourrez comprendre et apprendre plus facilement. Si ça vous va bien sur.

Neville et Peter hoche la tête positivement et bien entendu Malfoy soupire bruyamment mais je l'ignore superbement et nous commençons la potion.

Au fur et à mesure du cours, je me détends jusqu'à prendre réellement plaisir à enseigner quelque chose. Neville qui est d'ailleurs plus à l'aise face à moi progresse de manière fulgurante alors que Peter comprends mieux les principes des ingrédients. Malfoy quand à lui ne fait que le stricte minimum mais il ne m'insulte pas ce qui est déjà en soit un énorme progrès.

Quand la pendule sonne 20h30,je sursaute en déclarant :

-C'est la fin. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Je vous dis à Mardi ! Vous avez bien progressez !

Je vois Neville faire mine de m'attendre et je lui dis gentiment de rentré à la salle commune le temps que je range la salle.

En relevant la tête après avoir récurer le chaudron je m'aperçois que Malfoy est encore dans la salle à s'amuser avec un tube à essai.

Je demande :

-Que fais-tu encore là ? Le cours est fini.

Comme il ne me réponds pas, je hausse les épaules en continuant de ranger. Une fois fini, je jette mon sac sur mon épaule et je me dirige vers la porte. Cette fois je dis un peu blasé et fatigué :

-S'il te plaît Malfoy, il faut vraiment que je ferme la porte maintenant.

Cette fois, le blond semble m'entendre et ce dirige vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, il s'arrête à ma hauteur et se penche vers mon oreille pour murmurer :

-J'aime quand tu me supplies...


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Nouveau chapitre ! =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser la petite review qui fait plaisir éhéh !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je remonte aux dortoirs à plus de 21h30 et Ginny est déjà au lit. D'ailleurs la salle commune est pratiquement vide. Il ne reste que quelques couples occupés à chuchoter sur les canapés devant le feu. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour me délacer et essayer de me vider la tête après ce premier cours. Je frissonne de bonheur quand l'eau chaude glisse le long de mon corps et finalement je me retrouve assise dans le bac à douche en pensant à la dernière phrase que Draco à murmurer à mon égard. Tout dans cette homme me révulse. C'est à cause de lui que Dumbledore est mort, à cause de lui que je souffre toute ses années en silence sous ses insultes. Ses nouvelles techniques d'humiliations sont encore plus raffinés, déroutantes et ignobles. Cela m'inquiète beaucoup, je ne sais pas où il veux en venir et je dois vraiment me méfier de ce mangemort. Si seulement j avais écouter Harry plus tôt, les choses ne serait peut-être pas pareil mais je sais au fond de moi, que ça n'aurait rien changer.

Finalement, je pars me coucher en grognant de contrariété car je n'ai pas trouvé de solution à mon problème.

Pourtant, une fois dans mon lit, je ne trouve pas le sommeil hantée par la phrase de Draco...

 _« J'aime quand tu me supplies »_

oo00oo

je me réveille de mauvaise humeur et de recevoir un coussin de la part de Ginny sur la figure ne m'aide pas. Je grogne :

-Ginny ! Quel âge as-tu !

-Et toi Hermione Granger ? Tu as laisser ta bonne humeur dans un chaudron hier soir ?

Pour la peine, je lui renvois son coussin à la figure en éclatant de rire avant de m'habiller et de me tresser les cheveux comme Luna l'avait fait hier. C'est bien plus agréable qu'une queue de cheval ou un chignon et surtout, ça discipline un peu mes cheveux rebelles !

-Tu vas faire quoi ce matin ? Me demande la rousse.

-Je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque, comme hier je n'ai pas put faire mes devoirs à cause du cours de rattrapage, il faut bien que je rattrape le temps perdu.

-Tu es incorrigible. Soupire Ginny. Aller viens, allons manger.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Luna nous rejoint à la table des Gryffondor et demande en s'asseyant :

-Bon matin les filles. Vous voulez venir avec moi ce matin voir les Sombrals ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup Luna. Répond Ginny. Mais je voudrais passer cirer mon balai avant si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non du tout. Réplique rêveusement la blonde. Et toi Hermione ?

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais Ginny me coupe en répondant sarcastiquement à ma place :

-Non Madame part réviser à la bibliothèque. Je suis sûre que Madame Pince doit rêver secrètement que tu prennes sa place plus tard !

Je manque de m'étouffer de rire avant de saisir mon sac en avalant mon jus de citrouille et de filer à la bibliothèque en espérant ne pas croiser Madame Pince car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir garder mon sérieux devant elle.

Je m'installe tranquillement à une table en bois clair cirée et je savoure le calme qui règne entre les rayons. À cette heure-là et surtout un samedi matin, il n'y a personne. J'adore ces précieux moments, où le soleil ce lève et fait danser la poussière dans les airs. Et la douce chaleur révélant l'odeur du bois mélanger aux livres. C'est tellement reposant et agréable que j'en ferme les yeux quelques instants quand je les rouvrent je manque de frôler la crise cardiaque en croisant les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy. Je repousse brusquement ma chaise pour m'éloigner du blond et reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il me dévisage narquoisement. Je demande sèchement :

-Mais on peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me suis ? Je t'insupporte autant que je te déteste alors pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?

-Qui te dis que je te suis ?

Cette fois je pousse un petit rire nerveux, en déclarant avec dédain :

-Voyons Malfoy, ça fait des années maintenant que je viens à la bibliothèque et tu n'y est jamais ! Encore moins le samedi matin ! Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec tes deux chiens-chiens ou ta chère Pansy ?

Je m'aperçois que Malfoy recommence son petit jeu en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi et je siffle en sortant ma baguette :

-Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !

-Et bien vas-y ? il murmure.

Je reste figé d'effrois, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Alors Draco sourit de contentement en glissant deux doigts gelés le long de mon cou. Il reprend sur le même ton :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors qu'attends-tu ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? J'implore presque complètement effarée et accrochée à ma chaise.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'aime quand Miss je Sais Tout idolâtrée, me supplie.

Il est tellement prés que son souffle chaud caresse mes cheveux et je sens son odeur me chatouiller les narines de manière très étrange. Je secoue la tête et soudain toute la haine que j'éprouve pour cet individu me submerge et je crache les yeux brûlant de rage :

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalité Malfoy! Je te détestes ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu as tué Dumbledore ! Toi et moi nous le savons Malfoy ! Alors ne crois pas une seule seconde que je vais te supplier !

A la fin de ma tirage les yeux de Draco brillent d'une lueur meurtrière et quand je le vois lever la main, je crains qu'il me frappe mais en fait, il repousse brutalement ma chaise et je m'étale par terre en criant. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner et de voir ses pas rageurs s'éloigner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouuuuveau chapiiitre ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais le site a merdé je ne les ai vu que aujourd'hui ! Grrrr frustation !**

 **Alors merci à ma Bretonne adorée ! Et un immense merci à tous ceux qui me suivent sur toutes mes fics =) Et les nouveaux je vous souhaite la bienvenue !**

 **On ce retrouve après =) Bonne lecture !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après ma rencontre malheureuse et douloureuse avec Draco, je me dirige vers la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Je suis encore très troublée et d'ailleurs je n'avais aucunes envies de rester seule après cela. J'ai retenu à grande peine mes larmes car je n'avais pas Harry ou Ron pour me protéger et me réfugier et ça, c'est vraiment le pire.

Je trouve Ginny en grande discussion avec Luna qui s'est installée à la table des Gryffondor pour manger et je m'assoie entre elle en soupirant. Les filles cessent aussitôt leurs bavardages et me regardent avec curiosité.

Fatiguée, je leur raconte toute l'histoire depuis le début. Ginny paraît horrifié et très en colère tandis que Luna se montre beaucoup plus mesurée. La rousse s'exclame :

-Mais il est cinglé ! Tu as intérêt à faire attention ! Ses agissements ne me disent rien qui vaille ! D'ailleurs, je serais prudente aussi et je le surveillerais mais je ne comprends vraiment pas où il veux en venir.

-Peut-être qu'il ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Lance Luna avec une voix lointaine.

Nous la dévisageons toute les deux comme si elle avait perdue la tête et la blonde hausse les épaules en détournant le regard. Ginny reprend :

-Écoutes, essaye juste de l'éviter le plus possible pour l'instant et si il recommence son petit jeu malsain colle lui le plus beau chauve-furie de l'année !

La dernière remarque de mon amie à le don de ma faire sourire et nous embrayons sur un autre sujet plus jovial.

Oo00oo

Finalement, j'ai passé l'après-midi enfermée dans la salle commune à faire mes devoirs et à réviser pour les examens de fin d'année. Je ne suis pas retourner à la bibliothèque, suivant le conseil de Ginny, je n'avais pas envie de recroiser Malfoy et ses drôles de jeu.

Après le repas du soir, nous montons avec Ginny en bavardant joyeusement jusqu'à notre dortoir. La rousse se laisse tomber sur mon lit en soupirant, un brin nostalgique. Je lui demande :

-Qui a t-il ?

-Il me manque.

-Oh...

Je baisse les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Je comprends tellement sa souffrance. Ron me manque aussi terriblement et ne pas savoir où ils sont et si ils vont bien est une réelle torture. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle en saisissant sa main pour essayer de lui faire passer un sentiment réconfortant. Ginny tourne vers moi des yeux embués de larme et je la dévisage en me mordillant la lèvres de culpabilité. Elle murmure d'une voix tremblante :

-Mione, je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire et je le comprends. Mais j'aimerais tellement savoir si il va bien. Si ils vont bien...

-Moi aussi Gin'. Moi aussi Gin', je voudrais le savoir...

Une heure plus tard, Ginny s'est endormie sur mon lit. Je l'a fait l'éviter jusqu'à son couchage en espérant ne pas la réveiller. Une fois la rousse bordée, je file sous mes couvertures en ne souhaitant que trouver le sommeil .

Oo00oo

Je me réveille trois heures plus tard, le réveil affiche 00h25 et j'ai affreusement soif. Contre toute attente, la carafe d'eau n'est pas posée comme à son habitude sur la table de chevet. Je me décide donc à descendre jusqu'à la salle commune en frissonnant quand mes pieds nus touchent le sol gelés. En arrivant à la salle, le feu est à moitié mort et je remarque une silhouette familière dans l'ombre. Mon cœur manque un battement et je murmure d'une voix rauque sans oser y croire :

-Ron !

La silhouette s'éloigne et sort de la salle par le portrait de la grosse dame, je crie :

-Ron attends !

Et je me précipite à sa suite dans les couloirs du château. Je le vois s'éloigner de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je continue de courir perdue et affolée quand soudain je sens quelqu'un me tirer dans un recoin sombre caché derrière des rideaux. Aussitôt des lèvres chaudes s'emparent des miennes et je réponds au baiser, avide d'amour et de réconfort. Je sens mon souffle devenir brûlant et je murmure :

-Ron, Ron ? Tu es revenu pour toujours ?

Aussitôt les caresses sur mon corps et les lèvres irrésistibles arrêtent leurs mouvements et je sens la personne se tendre. Je murmure de nouveau surprise :

-Ron ? Qui a t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Une torche s'allume et je m'apprête à hurler quand la silhouette éclairée se colle contre moi en mettant une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de faire du bruit. Les cheveux blonds me chatouillent le menton et je souffle haletante :

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse moi partir !

-Le veux-tu vraiment ? Murmure le blond

Sur ses paroles, il recommence à caresser mes hanches et ma taille avec ses mains chaudes et douces alors que ses lèvres glissent le long de mon cou. J'essaye de le repousser mais en vain. Je gémis :

-S'il te plaît Draco, arrête...

-Supplies moi Hermione... Supplies moi et j'arrêterais... Il murmure en se redressant.

Je croise ses yeux brûlant d'une lueur étrange et troublante. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand il pose la sienne sur la mienne.

Soudain, je me réveille dans mon lit en sursaut, trempée de sueur je secoue la tête en me laissant retomber dans les oreillers avant de fondre en larmes sous le poids du souvenirs de Ron et les émotions contradictoires qui me traversent sur ce rêve étrange.

Oo00oo

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qu'une autre personne viens de se réveiller dans son lit à la même heure en gémissant de frustration et d'incompréhension...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut la compagnie ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ! J'espère vraiment être arrivé à respecter les personnages et leurs personnalités le plus possible ! L'orthographe et la grammaire un peu moins, je sais mais je vous assure, je fais du mieux que je peux xD**_

 _ **J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours ! Vous pouvez comme d'habitude laisser la petite review qui booste le moral ou alors dire que c'est nul, je vous en voudrais pas ! Quoique si, un peu, seulement un tout petit peu ! Non je déconne, promis =P**_

 _ **J'arrête avant que l'on m'interne et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Peut-être qu'un autre chapitre verra le jour aujourd'hui, surprise ^^**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mardi est arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût et ce matin, je me suis levé avec un mal de ventre à toute épreuve. Ginny qui a d'ailleurs remarqué mon trouble essaye de me changer les idées du mieux qu'elle peut, sans succès.

A petit déjeuner, un premier année me tend un parchemin timidement avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je regarde Ginny surprise qui hausse les épaules en me faisant signe de l'ouvrir. Je lis alors :

 _ **« Miss Granger,**_

 _ **Vous serez priée de venir me voir dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner.**_

 _ **Professeur Macgonagall.**_

 _ **Ps : Le mot de passe est patacitrouille »**_

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te veux ? Demande la rousse qui a lu par dessus mon épaule.

-Aucunes idées. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je réponds un peu inquiète.

-Le meilleur moyen de savoir est que tu y ailles. Dépêches toi avant que les cours commence. En plus, elle doit t'attendre ! Regardes, elle n'est pas à la table des professeurs.

J'acquiesce silencieusement devant ses arguments avant de me lever en jetant mon sac sur l'épaule en sortant précipitamment de la grande salle.

Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, je prononce le mot de passe en souriant. Macgonagall a gardé les mêmes mots de passe sur le thème des friandises que Dumbledore. Ou alors la vieille statut était tellement habituée à ce sujet qu'elle a refusé d'en changer.

Je m'engouffre donc avec appréhension dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui monte lentement faisant augmenter de plusieurs crans mon stress déjà intense.

Je m'avance timidement sur le tapis du bureau directorial en regardant autours de moi et je remarque tout de suite que rien n'a changé. Pourtant, j'y suis venu bien moins de fois qu'Harry mais tous les portraits sont à leurs places comme d'habitude, bien que je note le nouveau. Celui de Dumbledore. Il y a toujours autant d'objets magiques et inconnus posés dans tous les sens. Le Choixpeau est sur son étagère, on dirait qu'il dort mais en vérité, je sais qu'il écoute tous ce qu'il ce passe dans le bureau pour composer sa chanson de début d'année.

Et bien sur, je ne peux pas rater le professeur Macgonagall installée tranquillement derrière le bureau avec son éternel air sévère et son chignon tiré parfaitement. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'elle et je m'exécute très tendue. Elle demande :

-Voulez-vous un thé Miss Granger ?

Je refuse poliment en me sentant sur le point d'exploser ce que la directrice n'a pas manqué de remarquer puisqu'elle m'adresse un sourire indulgent avant de reprendre :

-Détendez-vous Hermione. Je ne suis pas là pour vous punir mais pour vous faire part de deux sujets. Le premier est comme vous avez dut le voir, vous n'avez pas reçu l'insigne de préfet en chef, bien que je pense que vous le méritiez amplement. Cependant, le portrait de Dumbledore m'a fait judicieusement part du fait que vous ne reviendrez peut-être pas pour votre septième année. Et si cela était le cas comme présentement alors il serait peut-être préférable d'alléger votre emploi du temps. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui mais seulement Miss Parvati qui est donc préfète en Chef cette année ce voit dans l'obligation de quitter Poudlard pour des raisons personnelles. Je vous demande donc si vous souhaitez devenir la nouvelle préfète en chef de Gryffondor ?

Je suis sonnée par les révélations de Macgonagall et en même temps heureuse de comprendre la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas été nommée. Je balbutie :

-Oh...Euh oui... Oui j'aimerais beaucoup !

-Très bien ! Sourit Minerva. Alors je vous remet votre insigne. Votre tâche ne varieras pas trop de celle de préfet. Vous devrez faire des rondes le soir avec les autres préfets. Je suis navré de vous apprendre que vous serez en pair avec Draco Malfoy qui a épuisé tous les autres candidats. Je me serais bien passé de le nommer à un tel poste mais ceci est encore une idée de notre cher Dumbledore et je me contente de suivre sa volonté.

Je grimace au nom de Malfoy bien que la moue désolé de la directrice me mette du baume au cœur.

Elle reprend :

-Vous recevrez également une lettre explicative sur les différents points de vos nouvelles obligations bien que je me doute que vous connaissiez déjà tout par cœur. Et vous aurez également accès à la salle de bain des préfets comme lors de votre cinquième année.

Elle soupire en s'appuyant un peu sur son fauteuil avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Je la regarde curieusement pensant que c'est un signal pour me congédier mais elle plante ses deux yeux perçants dans les miens avant de déclarer :

-Bien maintenant, je voudrais que vous me disiez où son Potter et Weasley.

Je baisse les yeux en soupirant à mon tours et je murmure :

-Oh...Je vois... Je suis désolé Professeur mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

-Miss Granger. Elle réplique en se penchant en avant. Il faut me le dire. Nous pourrions ainsi les aider et les protéger !

-Non croyez moi professeur vous ne le pourrez pas. Je ne sais même pas où ils sont. Et si le portrait du professeur Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit non plus, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Il ne me dit pas grand chose de toute façon... Elle grommelle.

Je lui adresse un faible sourire en disant :

-Je vous assure, vous le dire ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. J'ai fais une promesse et je la respecterais jusqu'au bout. Croyez le, c'est aussi très dur pour moi de ne pas en parler.

-Je vous crois Hermione... Vous ne me direz vraiment rien ? Elle demande hésitante.

-Non rien Professeur. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mes cours. Je réponds en me levant.

Minerva fait de même et me raccompagne un peu lassée jusqu'à la porte. J'éprouve vraiment le plus profond des respects envers cette femme et aujourd'hui j'ai un peu peine pour elle. On sens le poids de l'âge se faire lourd sur ses épaules. Le professeur Dumbledore l'a vraiment laissé avec un énorme fardeau à porter. Avant de franchir la porte, je déclare un peu solennellement :

-Je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous me témoignez et je suis vraiment très honorée d'être nommée préfète en chef. Je m'en montrerais digne ! Ne perdez pas espoir professeur, quoique que Harry et Ron soit partis faire, ils réussiront et reviendront. Ils sont obligés, je dois les torturer pour m'avoir oublié !

Ma dernière phrase fait sourire la femme qui pause sa main sur mon épaule en répliquant presque malicieusement :

-Bonne journée Hermione !

00Oo00oo00

Je me dépêche de filer en cours d'histoire de la magie car je suis déjà bien en retard et je n'aurais personne sur qui je pourrais copier les notes. Je rentre discrètement dans la classe mais le professeur fantôme ne remarque même pas mon arrivée. Neville, mon voisin de table me demande :

-Tous va bien Hermione ? Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir.

-Oui. Je souffle. La directrice voulait me voir.

-Rien de grave j'espère ?

Je lui fais signe que non en sortant ma plume et mes parchemins en lui désignant l'insigne de préfet en chef qui orne fièrement ma robe. Neville le regarde avec des yeux ronds et je réponds à sa question avant qu'il ne la pose :

-Patil a dut rentrer chez elle un peu précipitamment avec sa sœur Padma et elles ne reviendront pas à Poudlard.

Le Gryffondor hoche de la tête avec un air déterminé que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je pensais qu'il allait dire ou poser plus de questions mais à quoi bon. Nous savons tous la raison qui a poussé les sœurs Parvati à quitter l'école.

Oo00oo

-Oh non ! Je m'exclame.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Ginny.

-Je dois faire ma ronde jusqu'à 23h00 avec Malfoy ce soir après le cours de rattrapage ! J'ai une poisse en ce moment !

La rousse m'adresse un regard compatissant avant de déclarer plus ironiquement :

-Les joies d'être préfète en chef !

Je lui envoie une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel ou plutôt au plafond magique de la grande salle. Il est magnifique ce soir, brillant de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes. Les mets sur les tables ont l'air tout aussi délicieux mais mon appétit a été subitement coupé quand j'ai lu les directives de Macgonagall pour ma nouvelle fonction. Je me demande comment je vais arriver à tout assumer et à gérer Malfoy.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains avant de soupirer mélancoliquement et Ginny s'exclame avec entrain :

-Allez arrête de te lamenter ! En plus, tu as le droit d'accès à la super salle de bain des préfets ! Pas de queue, pas d'attente pour te laver ! Et puis, Malfoy ne devrait pas être un problème pour une sorcière aussi douée que toi. D'accord il est dangereux, je ne l'aime pas plus que toi mais si il l'était vraiment Macgo ne l'aurait pas laissé revenir à Poudlard, tu ne crois pas ?

Je hoche la tête sans trop de conviction avant de me lever pour descendre aux cachots donner mon cours. Ce que ne sais pas Ginny et ce que je n'ose pas lui dire c'est qu'en face de Draco, je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, le moindre sort... Et par Merlin, que c'est frustrant !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

 _ **Nouveau chapitre, héhé ! Un grand merci a ceux qui laisse des reviews vous êtes des amours ! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux sur la fic =) je me suis vraiment éclaté à ecrire ce chapitre et j'ai os faire une Mione taquine, j'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop et qu'elle restera tout de même fidèle à l'originale =)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on ce retrouve après =)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand je rentre dans la salle de classe, je m'aperçois que Neville et Peter ne sont pas là. Draco par contre est déjà présent et me toise narquoisement. Je commence à préparer les ingrédients et le chaudron en attendant que les deux retardataires arrivent.

Au bout de 10 minutes, je commence à m'impatienter sérieusement alors que Malfoy se tient renfrogné dans un coin. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils ne sont toujours pas là. Je déclare alors :

-Je crois qu'ils ne viendront pas. Je pense que je ferais mieux d'annuler le cours.

Malfoy hausse les épaules et je prends ça comme une confirmation. Je commence à ranger les ingrédients quand il me demande :

-On était censé voir quelle potion ce soir ?

-Un filtre anti-douleur. Je réponds surprise.

-Alors faisons la.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, très troublée par l'attitude polie de Draco à mon égard mais surtout très méfiante. Nous sortons le livre de potions et nous commençons le filtre tranquillement. Je donne quelques indications au blond qui se contente de les suivre à la lettre sans rechigner.

Une heure et demie plus tard la potion est prête. Nous l'avons réalisé dans un silence tendu mais sans accrocs. Je demande :

-Il faut que je range la salle avant d'aller faire notre ronde. Est-ce que tu m'attends ou bien nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de la grande salle ?

-Retrouvons-nous à la grande salle. Il dit froidement. Je dois passer par ma salle commune avant.

Je hoche la tête en le regardant sortir. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, je l'interpelle :

-Malfoy ! Dis-moi juste, pourquoi es-tu devenu aussi mauvais en potions ? Toi et moi nous savons que c'est une de tes matières préférées.

Il me dévisage longuement, si longuement que j'en suis mal à l'aise et je me tortille ne sachant plus ou me mettre. Le Serpentard sourit à cette vision avant de soupirer lacement en chuchotant si bas que j'ai dus tendre l'oreille pour comprendre :

-A quoi bon nous servirons les notes dans quelques temps...

oo00oo

-Tu veux que l'on se sépare pour faire plus vite ? Je demande à Draco qui m'a rejoint devant la porte de la grande salle.

-Non, on doit faire ça ensemble. Il répond en s'éloignant.

Je m'empresse de le suivre ayant trop peur qu'il profite de mon retard pour me faire une de ses crasses idiotes. Nous avançons silencieusement sans un mot. Il n'y a que le bruit de nos pas qui résonnent sur les pierres froides du château.

Au détour d'un couloir j'entends des gloussements typique d'un couple en train de se bécoter et je m'approche avec un air sévère sur le visage, pour découvrir deux septièmes années à un stade bien avancé dans leurs embrassades. Carla la Serdaigle a perdu le haut de son uniforme et je remarque que Draco lorgnent tranquillement son sous-vêtement. Cela m'énerve à un tel point que je lâche sèchement :

-Remontez tout de suite dans vos maisons respectives ! Et toi, Carla rhabilles toi un peu !

Evan, le Poufsouffle connu pour être une forte tête s'avance vers moi avec un air menaçant et je le toise du regard sans faillir. Je demande :

-Un souci peut-être ?

-Ne parles pas comme ça à ma copine ? Il répond en me fusillant du regard.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières plutôt que de se donner dans un couloir comme une fille de mauvais genre.

La dénommée pousse un petit cri d'indignation alors que son copain s'avance sur moi pour me faire reculer, ce que je ne fais pas. Il crache :

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire à son sujet !

-Sinon quoi ? Je le défi en souriant.

-Sinon tu le regretteras !

Je lâche un petit gloussement hautain et Draco en profite pour intervenir :

-Peut-être que tu devrais me laisser gérer la situation Granger !

Je me retourne vers lui en lui adressant un regard noir et m'exclame :

-Pas la peine Malfoy, j'ai la situation bien en main !

-Non, je ne crois pas. Répond le blond en me poussant avant de parler avec Evan.

Je m'adosse contre le mur en croisant les bras, ruminant contre le blond. Au bout de cinq minutes, le couple prend le chemin de leurs maisons respectives sans un mot et Malfoy viens s'appuyer contre les pierres à côtés de moi. Il déclare :

-On peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ?

-Mais rien du tout ! Je crie.

-Ah bon ? Insulter cette fille te paraît être rien du tout ? Ça ne te ressemble pas ?

-Oh ça va ! Je m'exclame en m'éloignant de lui. Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour regarder à ce que je saches !

Draco paraît surpris de ma remarque puisqu'il marque un temps d'arrêt avant de lâcher un gloussement stupide. Je lui adresse mon regard le plus noir en m'écriant :

-Quoi ? On continue ou tu prends racine ici même ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une petite gryffondor soit jalouse à ce point !

-Je...Je ! Je bafouille en rougissant violemment. Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités Malfoy ! Toutes les filles de Poudlard ne sont pas à tes pieds !

-Ah bon. J'ai cru pourtant. Dit il en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir sombre.

Je le suis quelques pas en retrait. Son assurance et sa prétention me sidère totalement. Aucunes filles des autres maisons ne fantasment sur lui ! Il n'y a vraiment que les serpentards pour s'éprendre de Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une lignée pure et Mangemort au service de Voldemort ! Je réprime un frisson de dégoût en me demandant comment un homme peut tomber si bas. Avant j'éprouvais de la haine, de la colère pour le blond. Aujourd'hui tous cela c'est transformé en un mélange de compassion et de pitié teinté de rancœur.

-Granger, tu traînes ou tu prépares un mauvais coup ?

Je m'apprête à lui envoyer une pique bien acérée mais au lieu de ça, un léger sourire ce peint sur mon visage et je lance presque joyeusement en le rattrapant :

-Malfoy ! Tu sais que cette coupe de cheveux te va beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne !

Il me dévisage un instant surpris avant de reprendre son masque froid et il dit :

-Ah. La tresse te va mieux que ton horrible tignasse aussi !

-Par Merlin ! Je m'exclame faussement choquée. Un compliment à mon égard dans ta bouche !

-Granger, tu es vraiment...

-Une insupportable Miss je sais tout ? Je le coupe. Oui, je sais. Tu me le répète bien assez pour que je l'oublie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il chuchote plus pour lui même.

-Oh je t'en prie. Alors explique moi ? Je demande avec un air taquin.

Draco s'arrête et me dévisage intensément ce qui me met encore une fois mal à l'aise. Et je demande en essayant de ne pas perdre ma superbe :

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

-Recommencer quoi ? Il répond un peu surpris.

-A me coller ! Je m'exclame sur le qui-vive.

Cette fois c'est lui qui me surprend en éclatant d'un rire franc avant de s'éloigner. Il se retourne quelques mètres plus loin en me regardant hilare :

-Et bien, tu viens ou tu prends racine ici même ?

Pour la peine, je grogne en le rattrapant et je m'exclame :

-Je voudrais vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu joues à ce petit jeu avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

-Par merlin ! J'ai enfin réussi à poser une colle à notre Miss je sais tout nationale ! Une première ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette fois, complètement exaspérée je lui saisit la manche de sa robe pour qu'il s'arrête et je le force à se retourner. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, gris et froids et je demande presque impériale :

-Dis-moi !

Le blond hésite, je le sens battre en retraite et j'en hurlerais presque de frustration. Pourtant, il secoue la tête et il dit avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

-Nous sommes arrivés à ta tour. Bonne nuit Granger.

Je me retiens à grande peine de ne pas crier quand je vois ses pas s'éloigner dans la pénombre, jusqu'à disparaître totalement...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Voilà j'espère que la chapitre vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions =) bonne journée !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse du retard de la publication du chapitre mais je suis tombé malade ! Oui, j'attaque bien l'automne moi xD du coup impossible d'écrire quelque chose. Mais je me rattrape avec un chapitre que j'espère pour vous assez « croustillant ».**_

 _ **bonne lecture, on ce retrouve après =)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je remonte me coucher épuisé en ruminant contre Malfoy. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quel jeu il joue et cela m'est vraiment insupportable ! D'autant plus que ça l'amuse et pas moi ! Je me glisse sous les draps en me demandant comment diable je vais trouver le sommeil, surtout que l'odeur de Draco chatouille mes narines. Il faudra que je lui demande quel parfum il utilise pour qu'il embaume autant. Quel calvaire !

Puis mes pensées dérivent sur Ron, mon si beau Ron. Ses maladresses me manquent cruellement, ses gestes tendres pour enlever des mèches de cheveux de devant mon visage, quand je suis occupé à rédiger un texte aussi. Et même ses petites piques, quand il me traite gentiment de Miss je sais tout et de souris de bibliothèque.

Des larmes ce mêlent alors à ces souvenirs heureux, j'essaye de le faire le plus silencieusement possible mais le chagrin me laboure l'estomac. Que dirait Ron si il savait que j'avais plaisanté avec Draco. Sûrement rien de bon.

Des reniflements provenant du lit de Ginny m'indique que je ne suis pas la seule à être réveillée...

oo00oo

Je me lève un peu maussade et fatiguée. Mon amie n'a pas l'air d'être dans un meilleur état puisqu'elle ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Harry lui manque terriblement surtout qu'ils commençaient tous juste à avoir un début de relation. Je n'imagine pas son inquiétude et sa frustration.

Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, je suis contente que les élèves se comportent bien ce matin car je n'aurais pas eu la force de crier.

À la table, la belle Luna vient nous rejoindre et je ne roule même pas des yeux quand elle m'explique son nouveau prototype de collier anti joncheruine. Elle continue rêveusement :

-Il faudra que j'en parle à papa pour le mettre en cadeau dans le prochain numéro du Chicaneur. Et sinon Hermione, ta ronde s'est bien déroulé avec Draco ?

Je sursaute légèrement sous la question de mon amie, ce que Ginny ne manque pas de remarquer puisqu'elle me dévisage curieusement. Je réponds :

-Oh oui. Enfin aussi bien que possible avec Malfoy, je crois.

-Alors pourquoi Carla était furieuse en remontant aux dortoirs ?

Je me mordille nerveusement les lèvres. J'ai encore honte de ma conduite envers cette fille. Il faut dire que le couple ne s'est pas gêné pour enfreindre les règles mais il est vrai que j'ai été odieuse avec elle. Ginny demande face à mon silence :

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-J'ai surpris Carla et son petit ami en train de ce bécoter de manière assez avancée je l'ai donc remise à sa place. Voilà tout ! Je m'exclame un peu agacée.

-Peut-être un peu plus que prévu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de dire que tu l'avais insultée. Dit sans méchanceté Luna.

-ça ne te ressemble pas Mione. Lance Ginny.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours et je soupire de soulagement en répliquant :

-Je file en métamorphose, on ce voit ce midi.

Je m'enfuis avant que mes amies aient le temps de répliquer et je suis encore plus troublée qu'à mon réveil.

Oo00oo

la journée file finalement à une vitesse hallucinante si bien que je suis heureuse de n'avoir ni cours de rattrapage, ni ronde à faire. Je vais pouvoir me concentrer entièrement sur mes devoirs en retard et mes révisions. Je m'installe tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, l'avantage d'être préfète en chef et que même si je suis surprise hors des heures tolérées dans les couloirs, je ne serais pas punie.

À 23h30, je m'étire comme un chat repus. Mon dos est en charpie et je ne rêve que d'une longue et chaude douche. D'ailleurs à cette pensée, j'ai reçu ce matin le mot de passe pour la salle de bain des préfets et les dizaines de jets différents m'ont manqués. Sans compter, que je ne serais pas contre un long bain tiède et relaxant.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle d'eau avec cette idée en tête.

Arrivée au cinquième étage du château. Je me dirige vers la quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard. Et je murmure le mot de passe « Fraîcheur des pins ». La porte s'ouvre en silence et des odeurs de sels de bains agressent mes narines avec délicatesse.

Je remarque tout de suite qu'un bain chaud rempli de mousse multicolore d'où la vapeur s'échappe par petites volutes de fumées. Je hausse les épaules devant ce spectacle, quoique un peu surprise mais après tout, tous ce qui nous entoure est magique. Peut-être que la salle de bain savait à l'avance que j'allais prendre une douche et elle a préparé la baignoire pour moi. Ce qui m'arrange bien, car je n'ai pas la force de me le faire couler moi-même. Je salue tout de même d'un signe de tête la sirène du tableau occupée comme d'habitude à s'arranger les cheveux avant d'aller me déshabiller derrière le mur prévu à cette effet.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, je m'enroule dans une serviette banche, chaude et moelleuse avant de me diriger dans le bain et de plonger un pied dedans en frissonnant de chaleur avec délectation. Je me baigne entièrement dedans tout de suite, pour ne pas grelotter dans l'air ambiant plus frais. Et je ris doucement en voyant mes cheveux rebelles friser encore plus, à cause de l'humidité. Il y a tellement de mousse, que je vois à peine le bout de mon nez et que si quelqu'un entrait, il verrait à peine mes cheveux dépasser du bain.

Je m'appuie sur un rebord en forme de siège prévu à cet effet en fermant les yeux de bien-être. Pourtant, quelque chose me trouble, j'ouvre un œil et je remarque alors un amas de mousse compact que j'analyse curieusement. Je plante un doigt dedans et je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'enfonce à l'intérieur. Au lieu de cela, je rencontre une matière dure et chaude et le amas ce met à gigoter en hurlant. Je fais de même et je crie en essayant de cacher mon corps :

-Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Putain ! Granger ! Tu me suis ou quoi ?

Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre comme électrocuté et je crie de plus belle :

-SORS D'ICI !

-Toi sors ! J'étais là avant toi je te signale !

-C'est ça ! Je répond en riant nerveusement. Pour que tu me regardes et tu te moques de moi ! Dans tes rêves !

-Putain Granger, détends toi ! Et arrêtes d'essayer de te cacher on ne vois rien avec la mousse ! Il réplique mi-furieux, mi-amusé.

-Bon, on fais quoi alors ? Je demande en me détendant un peu.

-Ma baguette est sur la chaise avec mes affaires. Il déclare en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas attirer mes vêtements ou une serviette sans elle.

-Moi aussi. Je murmure penaude. Et ma serviette est trop loin.

-On dirait que nous sommes dans une impasse. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je m'exclame outrée. On dirait qu'on va devoir ce faire...Confiance !

J'attends qu'il me réponde mais au lieu de ça, il me regarde comme si j avais avalée des veracrasses. Mal à l'aise, je ramène de la mousse devant moi, bien que vu la quantité ça ne sert à rien. Il demande avec méfiance :

-Comment ça, confiance ?

-Et bien ! Je soupire. Je vais fermer les yeux pendant que tu sors chercher tes affaires !

-Dans tes rêves Granger ! Il s'écrie. Tu vas en profiter pour me mater !

-quoi ! Je m'étouffe à moitié. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne m'intéressais pas Malfoy !

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu es si gêné quand je fais ça ?

Joignant les gestes à la paroles, il se rapproche dangereusement de moi avec un sourire en coin. Je recule comme une bête effrayée contre le rebord de la baignoire mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à approcher. Il dit malicieusement :

-Alors Granger ? Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas ? Tu ne t'es pas privée en troisième année ?

-C'est donc ça que tu veux me faire payer ? Je balbutie en rougissant.

-De m'avoir frappé ? Mon ego en a pris un coup mais je me suis plutôt bien remis. Tu ne frappes pas si fort.

-Tu veux en regoûter peut-être ? Je réplique en posant ma main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

Je frissonne à ce contact nouveau, sa peau est douce et chaude sans parler de son odeur qui si proche, enivre drôlement mes sens. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens en haletant légèrement sous le coup de la peur. Cette fois il sourit satisfait et dit :

-Tu sais Granger, tes cheveux mouillés sont beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Ma bouche forme un petit « o » parfait et il en profite pour passer un doigt humide dessus. Je suis comme hypnotisée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je secoue la tête en disant presque rageusement :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça !

-Pourquoi pas... Il murmure.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Je m'exclame en me redressant, tout en veillant à ce que la mousse me cache. Pourquoi tu fais ça si je te dégoûte ?

-Tu ne me dégoûte pas ! Il réplique avec une expression sincère.

-à d'autres Malfoy ! Traiter quelqu'un de Sang de Bourbe ce n'est pas un gage d'estime !

-Ce n'est pas si facile ! J'ai été con mais c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de moi ! Il s'écrie en me regardant dans les yeux. Et moi tous ce que j'attendais c'était ça !

À peine sa phrase finie, je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se jette sur moi en prenant mes lèvres avec fermeté et douceur...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **voilà voilà ! À bientôt pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review qui fait plaisir =)**_


End file.
